Whats This Doing Here Iggy?
by Professor Batman
Summary: England really needs to hide his private life better. Theres a kid in the house he could find it at any moment.


What's this doing here Iggy?

_Chemise: Lady's undergarments from the 18__th__ century._

"America, I'm going out for a few hours." England announced as he walked towards the door. America just nodded not even bothering to look up from his toys.

England opened the front door, turned around to look at America and said, "I expect you to finish all your chores while I'm out." Again, the only reply he got was a nod.

"America", England said in a very stern tone. This time America looked up from his toys and said "Yes, Engwand I promise to finish allllllllllllll my chores."

England smiled and said, "That's a good lad. Well, bye then." He waved and walked out the door.

America played with his toys for about thirty more minutes before he decide it was time to start on his chores. He did the dishes, breaking two plates and one cup in the process. He did the laundry, ruining three shirts in the process. Lastly, he cleaned the house breaking three vases, two paintings and a window. How did he break the window? With broken vase #2.

Once he finished all his chores and cleaned up all his messes he decided to go play with his toys again. He was in his room playing with his toys when his head suddenly jerked up. "Oh no!" He exclaimed "I forgot to clean Iggy's room!" America jumped off the floor and ran to England's room.

When he got to England's room he ripped the sheets off his bed and was about to run off to clean them when he noticed something fly off the bed. America dropped the sheets and went to go examine the object.

"A chemise?" America wondered out loud. "Why would Iggy have a chemise? Sometimes my tutor will spend the night but why would she have to take off her chemise?"

America seemed to have forgotten about the sheets and was now sitting on England floor trying to figure out why England would have a woman's chemise.

England walked through the front door and shouted "I'm back, America!" When there was no reply England got a little curious. "America, I'm back!" England tried again. No reply. "America?" England gave one last attempt to call the boy. Again there was no reply.

England was starting to get worried. Usually when he came home, America would crash into his legs. So when the energetic kid didn't come running through the house he got worried.

England started walking around the house looking for America. He checked the laundry room and the kitchen to see if he was doing chores last minute. He checked America's room to see if he was playing. He looked through all the hallways and opened all the doors. He checked the yards and double checked the house.

After he looked everywhere three times he went to his room to think. America is only supposed to go to England's room to take the sheets off his bed and put them back on. And today he remembers telling America not to bother with his room. Or, at least he thinks he did.

When England got to his room, sure enough, there the little trouble maker was. England saw that America was holding something but he couldn't see what it was so he asked, "What do you have there, America?" America turned around, showed the object to England and said, "What's this doing here Iggy?" England's face was so bright it was practically glowing.

"Iggy?"

After England didn't reply for a few minutes, America started tugging on England's pants and saying Iggy repeatedly. "Why do you have a woman's chemise?" America asked again.

"Ummmm..." England was finally coming back down to earth and said, "Last time your tutor s-spent the night she ummmmm got her chemise dirty and I... volunteered to wash it. I put it on my bed so that I wouldn't forget."

America stared at him blankly for a bit before saying, "Okay Iggy!" Than he dropped the chemise and jumped into England's arms.

England let out a sigh and said, "Okay, now, before we have lunch tell me why there are three missing vases and a broken window."

"Ummmm...Coming!" America said as he jumped out of England's arms and ran to the kitchen.

"That git." said England "No one else is in the house." He than began to chase after the boy.


End file.
